Dark war
by ParanoidAngel121
Summary: there was a war but the girls didnt knw that. as u knw all the vallians were gone...but new ones r comin and the war will be terrible the girls and boys will fall in love ...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HOPE U LIKE IT 3**

Chapter one :THEY'RE BACK :(

it has been three years since the powerpuff girlz destroyed HIM. after that they had changed . new skillls , new powers new outfits...

momoko known as blossom has changed alot . she is still alittle bit boy-crazy , sweet lover ... now her powers: she can control and move things with her mind ; copy spells but it has limit;she can read ppls mind; and she has a wand... her outfit: she wears a black dress that reaches alittle bit above her knees and it puffy and a hot pink ribbon around her waist. she puts a heart-shaped bracelet, necklace,and ring .she wore black high heals and in the back a hot pink ribbon. she puts a cute hot pink ribbon. she cut her hair to her back and she did an emo style but still in a pony tail

now miyako known as bubbles. she is always cute and sweet. she has in her still in pigtails and in cuurls but it had grown longer . she puts small cute BLUE ribbons . instead of of her wand she has a bag full of powder (limitless)she can speak to animals, has sonic scream and see the future. she wears dark blue mini skirt with black stripes.a black i-shirt that reaches her belly with a black jacket . she wears blue converse with black stripes. she wears blue round necklace Bracelet and ring

koaru known as buttercup. the toughest and the meanest girl has the ability to heal. she could hurt her enemies with her could smell when danger arrives...plus she has daggers instead of hammer. she wears green short on it a black skull. an black ishirts that show her shoulders on it small green skulls . she puts star shaped bracelet ring and necklace

there are no more belts. if there was danger their jewelries will glow...the pro did a wonderfull jop

momokos p.o.v

we were sitting in the lab when suddenly our jeweleries began to glow

"it is the rrbz" said ken

"what didnt we just defeat them...ALREADY!" BC was rly angry

"apparently ... NO girls..." said the pro

"chap chap time to go" said miyako

we transformed as :

"hyper blossom"

"rolling bubbles"

"powered buttercup"

we flew and finally found them... they were stealin from the candy shop ...aghhhhh

"YO JERKS ... ...YA...DOIN..NOW"I SCREAMED

"WOW ... girls u have grwn up... we didnt c for like..." brick started

"5 years" butch continued

" WHO CARES MOTHER FUCKERS..." BC sreamed

"we girls... have changed ... alot... we were not hear to steal... we just came to c u guys" boomer said . his bros nodded

damn they were hotties... brick grew up taller so his bros did .

he was wearing black sleeveless t-shirt on it a Phoenix and on top of it a jacket

he was wearin black pants with black and red converse ...

his bros the same but on butchers t-shirt a dragon and black and green converse

on boomers lightning and blue and black converse

they had their biceps and triceps grown...wow

brick thought i was hotter that ever

boomer thought bubbles is sweeter than ever

butch thought...well this pervert ... bc was sexier than ever

"prove ur not valians anymore.." bubbles said

"ummmm...ok?"

"guys ... im dizzy" i began and the girls said "mee too.."

no one p.o.v

pro came and said: look guys their ok but their powers are weak...if they dont train...

"theyll lose their power... 4ever...brick continued

his bros looked at him

"what ...?" he said

they ignored him

"heyyy..." momoko said

he.." koaru said then grinned..."what the heck r u guys doin here...?" she shouted

"yh.. pro"momoko nodded

miyako stood confused

"babe calm down" butch said to koaru

"call me that jerk... u wont even remember ur name k?"

"girls girls calm down... i checked everything they r pure" pro said

we sighed in a relief

"guys i gotta go to the gym then on my date ..." momoko rushed to door and left

"date with who?" brick asked

"with a jerk whos cheating on her but the gd thing she still didnt have their first kiss... but if that bitch breaks her heart hes gonna burn in hell" kaoru said

_a date...huh well momoko is gonna be my babe ...only mine ...im not trying to be a selfish man but wht is mine is mine :D brick thought for a moment..._

**hope u guys like it ...the sec chap will be updated soon .. plz review and tell me wht u guys think ...**


	2. Chapter 2

momokos p.o.v

i finished they gym and went home. i took a shower and dressed up

i wore black sleeveless shirt with hot pink mini shirt on it a huge black heart with skinny jeans short with pink boots... i put some jeweleries

suddenly the doorbell rang i went outside and saw dexter...

"hello" i hugged but he didnt

"hey " he said in a low tone "momoko we need to talk but not here.."

"sure..." i kneww smthing was wrong but my heart was beating rly rly fast

we went to the caffe and ordered cappuccini and some cake

"momoko we need to .."

"break up right...?" i look at him with scary eyes ...

"u look smarter than i thought girl..." he said and the chuckles

then a girl comes in ... CARLA! that bitch stole my boyfriend...WAITT...EX boyfriend...they KISSED...HOW COULD HE..

well time for revenge sweet heart

then the waitress comes in with the drinks

i took a sip and said ... "i didnt like it ..."

"momoko can we be friends ?" dexxter said

"yh gurl " carla said

i smiled and said "sure" and i took the drink and threw it on him

the cake came and i took it i threw that on him too..."you think im stupid right " i chuckle and before i leave i said to carla: " bye FRIENDS"

bricks p.o.v

''guys im going for walk''i said and they nodded... butch and kauro were playing games boomer and miyako were solving riddles

_momoko has to wake up_

_doesnt she realize that her bf is cheating on her ...woah woah woah...am i falling for a puff wake up man i ma a ruff_

_sp..?love is love who cares...? im falling for her _

suddenly i bump into someone

"im sorry" i say"oh momoko" she was crying

"hey brick"

"hey why r u crying"

"it is nothing...rly"

"come on i have time..."

"since when do u care ? " she answered i sweatdropped "fine " she smiled

"dexter was cheating on me... he kissed her ...IN FRONT OF me ... im not trying to be queen drama but it hurts u know..." she began to cry more

"hey it okay"

i put her in my arms until she calmed down

next day...

miyakos p.o.v

"hello"i said while i was singing

"hello miyako" boomer said . he is so cute and adorable...wait.._if my friend found out . ill be dead ... but theyll understand for_ sure

"look what i made for you" we both said on the same time. i giggled he smiled

"I-I drew u ..." he said !OMG it was awesome painting

"omg thank u boomer " i hugged him we both blushed

"and u ?"

" oh... yh ...this ... a t shirt on it B " i said he thanked mee alot

"well...comparing to mine urs is better.." he said i laughed and told no and blushed

"u! U CHEATED THATS Y U WON!" we heard koarus voice

welll... its obvious

"calm down guys" i siad

"NO"

they kept on fighting ... i hate to say this ... but they make cute couples

"yes they do..." momoko said from behind

"oh ur awake momo-chan" how was ur date" i said

"u guys were right... i shouldve believed u"

brick suddenly came in

"wht happened" kaoru asked

"yh tell us " butch aid

"come on girl" boomer encouraged her

momoko began and told us the story

"that bitch should pay" kaoru was angry

"dnt worry i made him pay ...TWICE" i said while i was grinning

"what did u do?i asked

"well i threw at him a hot drink and a pice of cake and made him pay their prices..." she said while rubbing her head

"that my girl" koaru high fived her

"well done..." we all said and thanked us


End file.
